A Mother's Vengeance
by link5767
Summary: Catelyn Stark has faced many trials in the past several days and now has lost her daughter. With her heart filled with grief and hatred, Catelyn will begin her quest for vengeance, leading her straight to the Red Keep.
1. Chapter 1 - Grief

Authors Note: This is the second book in the series, please read _The Fall of Catelyn _before reading this.

_  
_**Grief**_

**Catelyn**

Catelyn sat there, holding her daughter in her arms; tears flowed from her face like a river and bathed the lifeless body. "Take her." The larger soldier said as the other soldier walked towards her, putting his bow away and drawing his sword. "Wait." The commanding soldier said as the smaller soldier pointed the blade at Catelyn. "I'm sure no one will notice if we break her in, if you get my meaning." The smaller soldier smiled, kicking Catelyn face first to the ground, Arya's lifeless body hitting the ground like a ragdoll.

The soldier pulled down his pants and dropped to his knees, keenly placing his hands on the inside of her dress, carefully manoeuvring her underwear down. Catelyn looked onward, uncaring of the events that were about to take place, her facial expression didn't change as the soldier entered her as she was already dead inside.

**Margaery**

"WHERE IS LADY SANSA?!" Margaery yelled as she walked down the halls of the Red Keep, the servants avoiding her in fear, "I HAVEN'T SEEN HER IN DAYS, SOMEONE TELL ME WHERE SHE IS!" She yelled as she stopped at the door of Cersei Lannister's bedroom. "You have such a lovely voice milady, if you want I can get a servant to yell for you?" Cersei said as she left her bed and walked towards her, "I'd rather speak for myself than let someone else do it for me." Margaery said as she stepped forward, entering the bedroom obnoxiously. "You mustn't make such noise milady, the king will certainly be mad." Cersei said as she brushed Margaery's hair with her hand.

Margaery swatted her hand away, "Tell me where she is!" She demanded, glaring at Cersie. "I was hoping Joffrey would tell you…There was an accident. She brutally attacked a citizen of Kings Landing and was imprisoned. While she was imprisoned, she committed suicide, kept hitting her head against the wall until she was gone." Cersei explained as she turned around and headed back to her bed. _"Did Sansa sacrifice herself to save me?" _Margaery thought as she stood frozen in fear.


	2. Chapter 2 - Death

__Authors Note: One of you asked if Catelyn was still injured from a chapter in _The Fall of Catelyn_, in that story, she was taken care of at an inn and they patched her up with special medicines that fastened the healing process.

_**Death**_

**Bran**

Bran woke to the sound of voices, whispers, echoing through the large room. Opening his eyes, he saw that Hodor and Rickon were asleep. Focusing on the voices, he tried to comprehend what they were saying. "….His brother Robb…Ambush…Slaughtered." That's all bran needed to understand what had happened, his heart shattered, unable to hold back the tears, a puddle began to pour beside his head.

In grief, Bran rolled onto his stomach and using his fingers, he started to pull himself across the floor. His nails cracking as he used them to get to the door, pulling and crying. "No. Brother. Please don't let this be true." The door to the room swung open as a man shrouded in black walked in. "Please…" Bran repeated to himself as he saw the stranger standing above him.

**Catelyn**

Catelyn awoke on the shoulder of a solider, her parts aching from being penetrated. She was dead inside, her witnessing her own daughter's death broke her and she was in no condition to fight back. _"Please, bring her back to me." _Catelyn prayed, hoping by some miracle, her little girl would return to her. _**"Fight." **_A voice echoed in Catelyn's mind, a single thought and it wasn't of her own. _**"Don't give up. Fight." **_Obeying the voice, she reached down and grabbed the soldier's sword and pushed herself off him, her back hitting the ground with a loud thump. _**"Kill them, or they will kill you." **_Catelyn quickly stood and swung the blade at the startled soldier, the blade decapitating him.

The second soldier yelled as he came rushing towards Catelyn. Raising her blade, she rushed towards him without a second thought. Whoever or whatever that voice was, it was there to help her, and she felt safe.


End file.
